


Songs of love

by Hayden_Hewley



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, everyone love yuuri and victor, everyone ships em, siren! Yuuri, victor explaining stuff, victor is proud of his siren boy friend, yuuri discovering stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_Hewley/pseuds/Hayden_Hewley
Summary: Tired of having to fulfil everyone expectation Victor ran away from Russia and left without a word. A few days later in Hasetsu, a small town in Japan where no one knows him, he heard an alluring voice and decide to seek the owner. He went to a cave and found the owner who later became the one who changes everything in his life.





	1. The encounter

Every human need two 'L' in their life to achieve the thing called happiness. _Life_ and _Love_. Victor Nikiforov, have been ignoring both in the past for more than twenty years Since he was born all of his life have been planned and now he is just a machine that produce gold medals and give the best fan service. The things that used to be the source of joy have been slowly fading away, some even gone forever, never to be seen again.

One of the things left that have been keeping his shit together is of course Makkachin, his one and only true friend. Skating used to be one of those things, until the cold hard truth of realization that it was part of his parents plan from the very beginning. Well, he still like skating but not as much as he used to. After having an argument with his parents and their expectation on him, he decide to take a break from competitive skating. The media went furious asking him all day and night, from any social media to stalking. he did decide to hold a press conference and told them that he is not satisfied with his last performance and went to get more inspiration.

* * *

It was in the end of the winter season when Victor Nikiforov and his companion, Makkachin, arrived in Hasetsu, a small and quite town in Kyushu, one of Japan island. For Victor, this is the best place to take a break since there won’t be a commotion because of him staying there, well no one might even know him, which in this case is a good thing.

It’s been a few weeks since he arrives. The season have passed and now its spring. Everywhere he went cherry blossom blooms here and there. The sleepy gray town now transform into a beautiful punk town. He decided to take a walk around the town and even visit the beach with Makkachin.

"Makkachin! Don’t go too far away okay!" the dog bark and ran towards the beach to inspect something and do dog stuff. Meanwhile the Russian decides to take a walk around the beach.

The beach reminds him of the one in St. Petersburg. both is a bit deserted and quiet. Even though his life in Russia is full of pressure and expectation the beach is the only place where he can be free. He smiled at the fond memories and continue walking along the quite beach, well it seems that the beach is not as quite as he tough.

As he walks along the beach he can heard a beautiful sound, it’s like someone singing a sad and lonely song that makes whoever heard them came towards the singer like a magnet. And without even realizing it now Victor is in front of a cave far from where he was before, like he just found a secret paradise. Inside that secret paradise and the source of the magnetifying voice is a lone figure who sits facing the cave all alone. He couldn’t see the mystery guest face since they are facing towards the cave, but their short black hair looks beautiful, their hair and skin seems wet, maybe they just came out from the sea after swimming or maybe diving. And the most enchanting thing is their beautiful blue tail that looks li- wait, what?

"A tail?", Victor accidentally blurted it out and the mysterious singer stop singing and turn their head towards him. A pair of enchantingly beautiful brown eyes stare back at him, even if the mysterious man face is colored with shock and fear, it’s still the most gorgeous thing that he ever sees.

The mysterious man? Merman? Sea dweller? drags himself deeper into the cave his fins raised up and tail shielding his body defensively and an aggressive hissing can be heard. The Russian feels terrible for making the gorgeous man frighten, he walks towards slowly with both of his hands raised.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I don’t want to hurt you. I was just walking around the beach until I hear your voice. It’s so beautiful.", when the distance between them is close enough but not too close so that the mysterious sea dweller can feel safe, he sits on the cave floor and continue talking in English, since their face looks more like an Asian rather than a westerner, but he can’t speak Japanese very well so maybe they can understand English.

After a few minutes of silence the creature seems to calmed down and is currently staring at him shyly while still covering his face with his tail. Because he just realizes that the way they act is a bit embarrassing because turns out Victor is a good guy. It’s cute, Victor thought to himself. "Hello there. My name is Victor Nikiforov. You can call me Victor.", he scoots closer towards him. "What's your name?"

"Katsuki Yuuri.", he answered in a low voice almost inaudible there’s also a bit of Japanese accent.

"So Yuuri then!", he gave him the most friendly and warmest smile he can do. Hoping that Yuuri will loosen up more. "So Yuuri, as I said before I did not mean any harm. I was just curious about who is the one that produce such a lovely voice.", Yuuri blush and hid more of his face behind his tail. "And then I found you here. I didn’t mean to scare you. Again, I'm sorry.", Victor lowered his head.

"It's, it’s okay! I should be the one apologizing for making a scene!", Yuuri franticly reveal himself from behind his tail. "Aren’t you afraid of me?"

Victor tilted his head, "Why should I? You didn’t harm me."

"Well, I'm not human. And, and I might drown you into the sea or eat you or do some horrible things to you. Aren’t you afraid?"

"Nope!", he answers him cheerfully. "Yuuri is just so kind!", and adorable. Yuuri seems a bit more comfortable around him so he scoots towards him even more. "So Yuuri, are you a Merman? I never see someone with a tail instead of legs."

"Oh, I’m a siren actually. A sea monster that allure sailors with their voice to trap them and then eat them. That’s what humans use to describe us, it’s true but it’s in the past."

"A siren", his eyes shine like the star in dark sky. "Do you live here alone? What do you eat? Do you have a lover? How old are you?", with each question he inches closer towards the siren and unconsciously now he is right in front of him, just a few inches away, but still very close. He was about to ask another one until a bark rang out and a tail slap his face. And, a panic scream and chat of 'I'm sorry'.

Victor raise himself and touch the area where the tail slap his face, it hurts, maybe it will leave a red fin print on his face. "It’s okay Yuuri, I'm fine! Here let me introduce you! This is Makkachin, the most adorable and nicest dog in the world!", Makkachin bark and wags his tail.

"It’s not a hunting dog?", Yuuri asked while petting Makkachin slowly.

Victor laughs at the question, "Nope. Makkachin is just a pet and a friend! This old man can’t even catch a squirrel when he still a pup!".

Yuuri smiled and laugh at the answer. It’s such a beautiful smile. Even if Yuuri would try to eat him maybe he will accept it happily if he were eaten with that smile.

"So, Yuuri, why Hasetsu? I thought Siren live in the middle of the sea."

"We actually migrate. When the waters too cold we move to a warmer place. But this place is nice, safe, and warm all season, except winter but I'll manage.", after answering the question he continues to focus and play with Makkachin.

We? "So, there’s another siren in Hasetsu?"

Yuuri stops petting Makkachin and looks down, "It’s just me.", his voice somehow feels so, lonely.

Victor wanted to ask whether he is lonely or not, but maybe it’s not the best question to ask when you just meet someone. "Then can we come here again?"

Yuuri turn to look at him, surprised, like really surprised. "But why?"

Victor shrug his shoulder, "I don’t know. I like going to the beach and so is Makkachin.", the dog barks at the mention of his name. "Tomorrow let’s go swimming? I didn’t bring any change of clothes and my swimming glasses or even a snorkel.", he looks at Yuuri, eyes shining like the sun, "Let’s say show me around?"

Yuuri know he can’t escape this human and sigh, "Tomorrow, if the weather is good."

Victor exclaim some strange words, "I'll bring some food for you and maybe some. More stuff. Should I give you clothes? Yuuri do you want some clothes. Or maybe something?"

Victor continue talking to himself, rambling on and on about thing to bring. This is the first time a human is nice to him. Usually if he is spotted they all scream or try to take some picture. But this one didn’t. Yuuri look towards the human who is still rambling all.by himself and smiled at him.

 


	2. Lets go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS TIME TO SWIM!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading the first chapter（=´∇｀=）

Its 7 in the morning. Victor wake up with a bright smile, it’s the day he and Yuuri going to swim together. Yesterday they talk and play until almost dusk, they talk about what kind of stuff and animals in the sea that Yuuri know, while Victor talks about everything from simple things like the cool place in Hasetsu or Russia. After they said their farewell. Victor went to the shopping district and bought lots of stuff for Yuuri mainly.

Back to the present. The first thing he did is check the weather news, it’s going to be sunny all day, Victor hugs Makkachin to convey his happiness. Next, get dressed. He sleeps naked and you can’t go out naked. It’s a common thing. All dressed and styled, time to take Makkachin for a walk and stop by to the convenience store to buy some food for Yuuri, which is a lot.

* * *

 

"Yuuri are you here?", Victor went to the cave with bags on both hands, Makkachin is house sitting today, he doesn’t want Makkachin to get lost when he's swimming with his beautiful Yuuri.

When he enters the cave the first thing he do is throw the bags away and ran towards Yuuri. The siren hands and cheeks is covered with blood, he hasn’t seen the front but please let him be okay. Victor quickly ran towards him and spin the other by the shoulder and hold him firmly, "YUURI ARE YOU OKAY!?".

Yuuri just stare back at him surprised and confused, "yes I am. What’s wrong?"

Relief ran all over his body, but he’s still worried, a lot. "Where did you get hurt!? Here let me clean it for you! Just stay still! I don’t bring any emer-"

"Victor I'm just eating...", Yuuri interrupts and Victor freeze, "The blood is from the fish...", Yuuri shows him a half-eaten fish.

Well, damn. This is embarrassing. He releases Yuuri from his hold and lie down on the cave floor. While Yuuri is trying his best to suppress his laughter. 

"Yuuri so mean... I was really worried you know...", Victor poke his tail while looking away from Yuuri.

"I'm sorry. It's just so funny.", his laughter is just as beautiful as his songs

He pouts harder, "And here I thought you were sweet and innocent... I even bought you some food and gifts..."

Yuuri blushed, its adorable the way his face went red, except for the blood that still on his face. Good thing he prepared more than one towels. While Yuuri finish his breakfast, Victor went to the mouth of the cave and dip the towel into the sea and went back inside.

"Yuuri let me clean your face.", Yuuri turn to give a remark but was stopped by the wet towel that rubs his face all over.

Yuuri closed his eyes and let Victor clean him up. When Victor is proud with his work he gives a final touch. He brushes all Yuuri’s bangs backward, which is easily done because of his hair still wet from the sea.

"Victor, are you done yet?", Yuuri ask and opens his eyes. And truth to be told, Victor kind of like the way he looks, it gives him a cool and mature image. A new side of Yuuri have been made, Victor is proud of himself, too proud.

"Yep, all done! Now let’s begin our sea adventure!", Victor walks to the bags he throws away. Searching for the snorkel and tidying it up.

Yuuri look around noticing something is missing, "Victor, where Makkachin?"

"He's at home. I don’t want his to get lost while he’s out of our sight., he raised the snorkel "Found it!"

Yuuri gave small disappointed respond. Maybe he's not comfortable being all alone with Victor? "What’s wrong Yuuri?"

"Ah, nothing wrong. It’s just that I miss him. He's so fluffy and cute."

"You miss Makkachin more than me?", he asks mischievously

"Probably,", Yuuri drags himself to the mouth of the cave, "Yes." and in to the sea he goes. What a tease.

* * *

 

The two of the swim towards an empty area, no boats, no beach, and near a cliff. A perfectly hidden place. They took their time to reach there, sometimes Victor dive and marveling the scene and during those pit stops Yuuri bring him some beautiful shell or a funny looking fish. Sometimes he just like to just watch Yuuri swim around, his tail swishing against the water beautifully, it’s like he's dancing underwater.

Some other times there’s Yuuri and his crazy stamina and his swim speed. He suggested Yuuri to carry him while he catch some breath, but nope, Yuuri just playfully jumps around him, making water splash on his face, purposely. Where’s the sweet and shy Yuuri he first met? Does a siren personality change when they went into the sea? Or is this siren is Yuuri mischievous twin?

"So, what is this place?", Victor ask looking around

Yuuri smirk, "Dive and see.", with that the siren leave him all alone.

"Yuuri! No fair!", Victor quickly dive down. The view is amazing. Underwater the sand is entirely covered by kelp and looks almost like a field but underwater. There's fish swimming around and there’s also corals spreading here and there. Yuuri lies on the bed of kelp and petting the side beside him, and mouthing 'here'. Victor swim his way toward Yuuri. He touches the kelp under him, it’s so soft and silk, just sitting on a fluffy blanket but underwater and see the thing around sure is great.

After a few tries to keep himself underwater and failing, Yuuri decide to just hold Victor down so he can sit on the kelp and admire the view. He wanted to stay there longer but his body reminding him that he can’t breathe under water. He gives Yuuri a sign that translated into 'go up', Yuuri nods and start to swim to the surface with Victor.

"So, how is it?", Yuuri initiate the talk, letting Victor catch his breath and remove the snorkel from his mouth.

"It’s perfect! I never seen anything like that!", he's sure that its Yuuri secret place. Every time he gives the place a praise his eyes shine brighter.

"Sometimes sea lions visit this area. And when they are here it’s like being surrounded by sea version of Makkachin."

"Well, it seems that we already have a plan for the future huh.", Victor gave Yuuri a wink who just blushed. "Let's go back! I have a lot to show you!"

 

* * *

They are back to the cave and its cold. Victor keeps a mental note to not swim in the sea when its early spring. He quickly towels himself dry and give Yuuri another towel for him to dry his hair.

After changing into dry clothes Victor bought the bags and sit next to Yuuri. One of the bags is full of food and snacks, while the other one is things for Yuuri. Victor shows him all the item one by one and explaining it to the siren. A small dog shaped pillow, a beanie, and a blanket decorated with paw patterns. The cave now looks like a child secret hideout rather than a place where a mysteriously alluring sea creature lives.

"I have one last thing!", Victor smiled excitedly

"It’s more than enough Victor. How are you able to bring all of this here?", Yuuri stop and stare at the blue thing on Victor hand, "What is that?", he asked curiously.

"It’s a glasses.", he shows the blue glasses he bought, "Usually people use this to help them see better but some only used it for fashion. And this glasses falls under the latter category. Here let me put it on you.", without even hearing the other respond he immediately put it on.

"So, how do I look?", perfect.

"Perfect! I know it'll suit you well! After all I have a great sense of fashion.", being proud of the second creation of the day.

Victor went and retrieve the other bag that's full of food. The food he bought varying from snacks (Yakov called it Junk food but meh) to fruits and even onigiri and bento. Be bought some sports drink, juice, soda, and milk. He bought them all just for Yuuri, he wanted to see his face when then new flavor hits his mouth. Aftercall eating raw seafood every day is such a tedious thing to do, thing need to change. 

The two of them devour the food together, Yuuri will ask what’s the name of the food and what it made of and if he didn’t know the ingredient he'll ask about it. His mouth a bit tired from all the explaining but if it were the price to watch Yuuri various expression from different food, then it’s worth the price. The best is when Yuuri drinks the soda for the first time, he drinks a gulp of it and then he stills, there’s shiver running from his head towards his tail. And right after that he burp loudly and demand an explanation about the thing that he just drink.

"Why did you give me that strange thing!?", Yuuri pouts and take a bite of his rice ball. "Everything is good except for that, soda, you called."

Victor drinks the rest of the soda, "Well, most human enjoy this kind of stuff. Thought the kids will get surprised at first, just like you."

"I'm more than twenty years old you know. Did you also forget I'm not a human?", his tail flicks angrily, "I could just drown you in the middle of the ocean, or maybe eat you or just leave you in the middle of nowhere.", well its true, he can.

"But you won’t. I know Yuuri won’t do it!", he pulls the siren into a tight hug, "My Yuuri is so kind there's no way you would do that to me!"

Yuuri blushed, "But I might steal Makkachin from you."

Victor gasp, "Katsuki Yuuri don’t you dare. If you do you'll get a piece of this!", he starts tickling Yuuri who in turns just laugh loudly and say 'stop' between laughter. Yuuri tried to avoid Victor by falling backward still laughing. His back lay flat on the ground, face flushed with red because of laughing, he pants slightly to catch some breath between laughter, there's tears in the corner of his eyes, and both of his hand just lay hopelessly beside his head.

Victor stopped tickling and just stare at the beautiful sight that laid in front of him. But it seems the other have a different idea. Yuuri gets up and pushed Victor, this act caught him by surprise that he easily fell and laid beside the other. Just when he decides to get up, Yuuri start his revenge, his hands start to roam all over Victor torso, especially his stomach. Now Victor is the one who start to laugh loudly and uncontrollable, his eyes even start to tear up and legs start to swing.

Between his laughter he begs for the to stop, "YUURI! стоп! стоп! STOP", he grabs both of the attacker hands, "Yuuri, please", he begs.

Yuuri face went from mischief right into a red tomato and backs away. "Sorry! I got too into it.", he scratches the back of his and look to the other side.

"It's okay.", Victor sat himself up, it's nice to laugh like that, it made his mind clear. An idea pop out of his head. He doesn’t know whether it’s okay or no or even how he'll manage but right his mouth start to speak first, "Yuuri do you want to come with me and explore the land?"

Yuuri just stare at him, his eyes open wide, "Why?".

"Well, aren’t you curious about it?", wait what if Yuuri have been attacked by humans? "I have no ill intention at all. I promise I'll protect you and your secret!", and the most obvious thing is, "We can easily hide your tail with blanket when we use a wheel chair.", and the other is, "If it’s about living there you can just live with me!". He realizes that he sounds so desperate, it’s kind of pathetic he thinks to himself. "It up to you Yuuri. I won’t force you. If you need sometime alone to think then I won’t bother you until you can give me an answer.", He stand up and straighten himself, "I think that’s all for today! I'll come back again! Bye!", he turns around and walk away as fast as he can.

"I do...", he stops his pace when he heard it. "I do want to try and live on land with you...", he turns around to see Yuuri face that’s adorned with a blush. "I can form human leg. But wont I just bring trouble to you? I mean like, I don’t know a lot of basic human thing and what if they knew you hid a siren!? They'll hurt you! And, and, and...", Yuuri rambles on.

"Yuuri calm down.", he squats down in front of the other and held the other hand with his own, "You won’t! I don’t know what happen and I won’t ask about it until you want to.", he look the other on the eyes. "You are not a trouble for me at all. If the you want to repay me then how about became my inspiration?"

"Me!? I can’t do something like that! I'm just a...", Yuuri break away from the stare, "monster..."

Victor really want to ask him about that, why would he call himself that, did something happen before, but he know his place and tried to lighten up the mood, "If you really want that then you should call yourself a beautifully adorable and kind monster who love Makkachin and eat his food messily and got scared when he drinks soda for the first time!".

"I'm not scared! It just startled me!", Victor smiles when he saw Yuuri all pouty like that.

He leans and give Yuuri a hug, "It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I promised.".

Yuuri who got surprised with the sudden hug start to relax himself and lean into the hug, getting comfortable with the warmness around him. "Is that so, well," he hugs the human back, "I'm counting on you. When will we start?"

Victor held Yuuri by the shoulder and pushed him away so he could see his face, "TODAY!!!", he exclaims happily, eyes shines like the sun. "I'll buy you some clothes! Wait here! I'll come back as fast as I can!", and there he goes, running as fast as he can, leaving the confused siren alone I’m the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was thinking about drowning Victor. But naw, I'll make Victor in pain in another fic... (and later)  
> And once again, since english is not my primary language plese tell me if I fuck things up with wrong grammar and stuff like that   
>  ________________________  
> | Kudos & comments pliz |  
>  \---------------------  
>  \  
>  ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	3. Baby steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic, giving kudos, and even bookmarking it! (´∀｀)♡  
> I'm planning to add all the other character later in the story as well. Its going to be a long story so better sit tight and grab some popcorn.  
> This chapter actually suppose to be longer but as I typed I start to think "Damn, this is too long...", So I divide it into 2 chapter. Since its already done the next chapter will be uploaded next week.

  
After a quick errand to the nearest clothing store to buy some clothes and also socks and shoes, Victor ran back toward the cave hoping that Yuuri wont decide to change his mind while hes out. When he's near the mouth of the cave he can heard a new melody. This time its a happy one.

"Yuuri! I'm back!", he walks in excitedly and immediately stop at his track. Yuuri sat on a rock and theres a pair of beautiful leg now, replacing his equally beautiful blue tail. And he is sitting on a rock being naked, so very naked.

Yuuri who have been singing a happy melody while swinging his legs turn his attention from his legs to Victor. "Welcome back Victor.", he greeted him with the sweetest and warmest smile he ever see. This man will be the death of him. He realize it and loving every moment of it.

Yuuri looks at the bags of plastic on his hand. Yuuri began staring at it confusedly and curiously, Victor began explaining, "Oh, this is your clothes. Its inappropriate to walk naked outside and also its still a bit cold.", he give him the plastic bags.

Yuuri scowls at him, "I know that!", he said and began to inspect the content of the bag.

Victor laughs, "Okay then. First you need to use underwear.", he grabs the black boxer and kneel before him, looking anywhere but Yuuri sacred area. "This is the front side and this the back side.", he flips the boxer back to back. Never did in his life he imagine that he'll explain what a boxer is for someone. "Then you insert your leg here,", he pushed the boxer pass Yuuri left leg, "and then you other leg here.", he moved Yuuri right leg toward the boxer holes. "And then you pull it up. You might need to stand up for this.". And so Yuuri did, leaning very close to Victor like he is holding Victor's shoulder for support while his face is so close to Victor's chest. Good thing that there's no one going to suddenly barge in to the cave, they'll definitely have a huge misunderstanding. He realize that he actually stop and just stare at the naked man in front of him, so Victor quickly pull the boxer up to cover up Yuuri Jr.

"So how does it feel wearing a boxer for the first time?", Victor straighten himself.

"Its a bit weird and stuffy.", Yuuri stares at the boxer that hes wearing now, turning his hips right and left to get a better look. He played with the rubber band curiously, tugging it and then releasing it repeatedly, "I should probably get used to this if its an everyday thing. What next?"

"This is pants.", he take the black pants from the bag, "some were long some are short but it still a bit cold so I bought you the long one.", he give the pants to Yuuri who holds it confusedly and staring at the pants. "You wear it like how you wear a boxer. Go ahead try it.", Victor encourage him.

Still a bit confused Yuuri try to wear it by himself. At first he wore it backward which earn him a string of laughter from Victor and also another info about pants and the back pockets. After a few more instruction and help, Yuuri is no longer pants-less. He take few wobbly steps around the cave, getting used to the sensation of walking and clothing on his legs.

Its an adorable sight for Victor. Whether the sight of Yuuri trying his best to balance himself while walking or time a new article of clothing appear, Yuuri's eyes practically sparkle and sparkle even more when its put on him. After a lot of explaining, answering question, helping Yuuri trying to put the clothes on his own and laughing when he wear the shirt wrong. While helping Yuuri with the t-shirt, he notice that Yuuri have some scars on his body, it seems old tough, since it looks really faint unless you concentrate to it or really close to him. Maybe its from a fight with a shark or something else. Yuuri is now fully clothed, adorned in a blue t-shirt, black pants, and a black-blue running shoes and also socks, Yuuri question the existence of socks at first but now he fully accept their present. Probably because the socks is adorned with poodle pattern.

"Great! Now lets go home, theres still a lot to teach you! Like toilet and stuff.", he drag Yuuri by his hand, walking together hand in hand. While his other hand carrying a bag with all the stuff that he bought before, whiter its blanket or plastic or food warper. He don't want this place to be left on a dirty state, this place is what Yuuri called home. So of course he want it to be clean for the siren when they came back here whiter to play or just relaxing. Its a special place.

Yuuri stops and pull Victor hand that's holding his hand, "Can we walk slowly? I'm still not used to walking or having legs."

"Sure, you can lean on me for support! Put you hand here.", he pulls Yuuri right hand and place it over his shoulder, good thing their height difference is not that much. "Just hold on to me okay?", Yuuri nods at and start walking. "Don't rush yourself. Walk in a pace you're comfortable with. If you feel any kind of pain on your legs tell me okay!", Yuuri give a hum.

The two of them walks in a slow pace, sometimes Yuuri let go of Victor to get used with balancing himself and walks a few feet without help. When Yuuri about to loss his balance, Victor immediately grab him to prevent the fall. After a few more tries he start to get a hang of it.

"Yuuri do you want to take a break? There's a vending machine over there, do you want a drink?", Victor still hold his hand, just incase if Yuuri trips, theres no hidden meaning, yup.  
Yuuri give a nod and the two of them walks toward the vending machine beside the bench.

The park is empty since its still a weekday and the children is still at school. It's quite a blessing, he don't want Yuuri to get anxious with children running around and throwing balls or screaming or running everywhere.

"So this is a vending machine.", Yuuri began scanning the machine with his eyes, "How do you get water from there?"

"Well vending machine sometimes sells things other than water. Sometimes its snack, fruit, umbrella, instant noodles, and more! I heard that theres one that sells ice cream!"

Yuuri just became more confused with the new item he just said. Victor just give a small chuckle, "I'll show them to you later. First what kind of drinks do you want? There's coffee, tea, mineral water, and soda. Just choose whatever you want.", Victor step aside and let Yuuri have a better view on the machine.

The siren start to examine each item in the vending machine. After examining and considering the option he had, Yuuri tap the glass with a juice box behind it. "This one?"

"Sure.", Victor open his wallet and took out the money he need to buy the drink. "Now all you need to do is just press the button under the item and insert the money. Here,", Victor gave him the money, "try it. I'll guide you.".

Yuuri nods and pushed the button. "Where do I put the money?"

"Right here.", Victor points at the money slot and Yuuri insert the money into it. And a few seconds later the machine makes a sound which makes Yuuri shriek in return. "Don't be startled. That means your drink is out.", Victor points at the juice box in the bottom of the vending machine. Yuuri take the juice and sat on the bench while Victor buy a mineral water for himself.

"Victor how do you drink from this?", he lift the juice box toward him.

The juice box have a straw on it. Victor sit beside him and took the juice box, "You need to release the straw.", he rip the straw from the plastic warper. "And then you stab it into the circle. To drink it you just need to sip it from the straw.", he give Yuuri his juice box back.

"Thank you.", he said and start drinking the juice. He look at the siren beside him, the way he hold the juice box with both hand and sipping it cautiously is very adorable. How could drinking a juice box became so adorable. Victor looks around the park while drinking his water and his eyes saw the perfect thing to do in a park. Its a swing. Its a perfectly normal swing that can be used by adults and children. But what would Yuuri think about it?

When the other finished his drink, Victor took it as a cue for him to start. "When the drinks is empty we throw it into the trash bin.", he points at the trash bin that's placed across them. Yuuri began to walk toward it and put the trash inside the trash bin, Victor already walking behind him, too excited to just sit and wait for him. "Now let me show you something fun!", he drags a confused Yuuri with him toward the swing.

"This is a swing! And its always the best thing in the park! Here just sit here and hold on!", he pushed Yuuri to the swing and ran toward his back, hands ready to push his back, "Are you ready Yuuri?", Yuuri nodded and held the chain tighter. "Ok! Here we go!", he pushed Yuuri back with full force. Making the swing to swing far forward and fast, making Yuuri yelp in surprise. Every time the swing swings back Victor gave Yuuri's back a push, making the swing to continuously swings back and forth. After a few push Yuuri started to relax and enjoy the new experience, he even start to swing his legs to make the swing go faster. Victor took this as a cue for him to step aside and let Yuuri enjoy himself, he move to sit on the empty swing beside them.

After swinging hard and fast, Yuuri start to swing slowly. Victor just wont have the heart to ask him if he's done yet or not, Yuuri looks like he have the best time of his life just from a swing. Victor took out his phone and took a picture of Yuuri and then a selfie with Yuuri in the background looking quite blurry. After setting the picture with the right settings and filter, he posted it in his instagram. He was about to take another picture, not for instagram, and when he turn toward Yuuri and about to take picture, Yuuri stop the swing and closed his eyes and start singing. He swipes his phone from camera into video and start recording. Its a new kind of song, at the start it seems like a sad tune but the melody gradually became more happy and full of life. Yuuri sing in a language that he never heard before, maybe its siren words or a very accented language that he have heard. Yuuri continue to sing without realizing that he's being recorded and the new addition of cats and birds that's attracted by his voice. He take another picture of Yuuri, this one looks just like out of a fairytale book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will be longer. I promise.


	4. House Tour

It’s already late in the afternoon when they got home to Victor, now it’s their, apartment, the first thing that happen is Makkachin tackling Yuuri and attacking him with licks on the face. Yuuri just lay hopelessly on the group, laughing and give the dog a lot of pats and hugs. Victor scold his dog for jumping on the siren, the dog know that he’s being scolded and start whimpering and show him his best puppy eyes, its Victor greatest weakness which instantly make Victor hugs him.

Victor pulls Yuuri up and help him walk into the apartment room. The place is larger them the cave of course, it’s even bigger than an average apartment. The apartment have two bedroom, two bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, and a balcony.

"Go ahead and look around. We are going to live together here so I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. If there are things you want to ask just ask me! No need to be shy!", Victor walks in and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, "Yuuri I leave the water here. If you're thirsty just drink it.", the other only respond with a nod and start playing with the light switch. "That’s the light switch. You can turn the lights on and off. But don’t play with it like that, it could broke."

"Ah, sorry. It’s just fun.", Yuuri stopped, looking embarrassed.

"It’s okay! I used to do that when I was a child and actually broke it. You look around more! I'll prepare your bedroom!", Victor enters the guest bedroom and start cleaning the room and changing the sheet. He don’t really know what Yuuri is doing but he can think of it pretty clear since he heard the sound of knocking on the window, refrigerator open and closing repeatedly, the water faucet being turn on and off, the toilet flush, the spring of his bed made sounds which mean Yuuri is jumping on his bed, and the sound of TV turning on and the volume went up and down and many sound of channel.

After he finished cleaning the room he went to living room, there's Yuuri siting on the couch while watching a cooking show on TV. "Your room is ready! Come here!", Yuuri answer with an 'okay' and turn off the TV. Well remote TV is easy when you know which button for what, but Yuuri sure is a fast learner.

"Yuuri I thought you'll get a lot more surprised? Have you ever been inside a house before?", Victor asked while showing him the guest bedroom where he'll sleep.

Yuuri enters the room, "Phichit usually show me a lot of thing from his phone. Like instagram, snapchat, Google, and stuff. Sometimes he even bought me food and a lot of interesting weird stuff like chopsticks and a bubble wrap.” Yuuri answer and sit on the bed, sleeping on things that is not hard is new for him.

So Yuuri don’t know how to use clothing but know what’s Google and instagram, just what kind of friend is this Phichit, "Who are they? A siren? A human?", Victor never heard Yuuri said anyone name so his curiosity about this 'Phichit' is at the highest.

"Phichit is my best friend, he's a quarter siren. But since he’s only a quarter he said that he can’t do much what he called 'siren thing' except for breathing under water. He usually visit me from time to time or sometimes I went to the beach in the country where he'll be staying at. He moves around a lot because of this skating competition thing."

"Oh, he's a skater?", well the world is a small place after all, maybe they'll meet soon.

"Yeah, he show me tons of videos of him jumping on the ice. Sometimes he wears a cool costume. It looks kind of fun."

"Well actually I'm also a figure skater. Maybe I'll take you to the rink next time. I'll even teach you how to skates.", he give a wink at the end.

"Can I see your program?", Yuuri ask, "I'm kind of curious about it.", he add.

Victor smiled, usually everyone have already watch at least one of his programs, to think that he’s showing someone his program is a new thing. "Sure, just wait a moment." He unlocks his phone and start searching his program on YouTube. He click the video that shows his Free Program on the last Grand Prix Final, "Here you go.", he give Yuuri his phone.

Yuuri hold his phone and start watching the video. What kind of reaction will he make? Will he be bored or will he love it? It’s been a long time since he last feel this nervous. While Yuuri watch the video, Victor watch Yuuri expression. Sometimes Yuuri would be amazed by the quads he makes, but most of the time he somehow looks a bit sad.

When the video ends Yuuri look towards Victor, "It’s amazing but is it always like this?"

"Like what Yuuri?", he ask nervously, did he hate it? No one ever hate how he skates. Well, there are a small group of haters but mostly just complain about how he score so high because he seduce the judges. Like seriously. The judges are all old people and already married and have kids or grandkids.

"Well, it’s very beautiful the way you move on the ice! The costume is also cool! I, I like it! But you somehow look kind of lonely and sad... Sometimes you look kind of like in pain...", Victor eyes widen in shock, "Is it always like that?"

There’s a bark in front of the door that interrupt their conversation, both of them look at the source to find Makkachin bringing his bowl and putting it in front of the open door. Victor laugh nervously, looks like Makkachin just save him. But he have to answer it, otherwise the situation will be awkward.

"Looks like Makkachin is hungry.", he stand up from the bed and pick up the dog bowl, "Yuuri what do you want to eat? I'm not a very good cook but I still can cook something. Do you want seafood? Its type of food that uses ingredients from the sea. Or do you want me to surprise you?", Victor asked while leaning to the door frame. Pretending their earlier conversation doesn’t exist.

"Surprise me?", Yuuri answer and walks towards Victor. "Can I watch you cook?"

Seems like the two of them already act like they didn’t have that conversation, which is good? "Sure! Now what do we have here...", he mumbles to himself as he inspect the pantry and the fridge. There's not a lot left, he makes a mental note to restock food more than usual since someone lives with him now. With the ingredients he have now, all that he can possibly made is pasta, which is quite a simple dish, maybe. "I’ll give Makkachin her food first then let’s start cooking!"

 

Twenty minutes later

  


прервать миссию. Abort mission. That’s all he can say in his head. Everything is a chaos. Makkachin is barking loudly, Yuuri is screaming and holding Makkachin for dear life, the fire alarm is beeping like crazy, and there's a towel with fire blazing on it. Yup. The Victor Nikiforov, the one who won gold in the grand prix five consecutive time and also the winner of world champion ship, is also the same person who fail miserably at cooking pasta and almost burns everything when trying to impress a certain siren. With all the mess and chaos happening, Victor took a deep breath and quickly put down the fire by pouring water on it, which he later realize that it’s their food that he used to put out the fire. Now they are all safe from harm with the sacrifice of their dinner.

"Sorry Yuuri... I messed up...", Victor apologize and put the pot on the sink, it’s rare for him to mess up and when he did, it’s going to be a big mess. Now what should they eat? If they eat out, it'll probably be bad for Yuuri, since he's probably not used to crowded place. The convenient store is always an option if he really didn’t have any food left. But first there’s a mess you can’t ignore, a burnt towel, a big puddle of water, and their meal, the spaghetti that’s still undercooked.

"It’s okay, I'll just clean this up, Yuu-YUURI!!", there it is. Katsuki Yuuri, the siren that have almost zero human manners, is eating the disaster pasta that was scattered on the floor, he picks some of them and bring it close to his mouth, no no no no. Not on his watch. Victor grabs Yuuri hand and pull it away from his face, "Yuuri! You can’t eat it! It’s undercooked, dirty, and I even used it to put down the fire! You could get sick!

"But it’s going to be a waste,", Yuuri released the pasta from his hand, "Should I hunt some fish?", he asked with genuine concern.

"No no no. It’s okay. I think I saw some cup noodle left.", Victor let go of Yuuri hand went to inspect the pantry once more. The good thing is there's still two left, which means he really need to restock his food. "Yuuri, which one do you want, chicken or shrimp?"

"Shrimp.", Yuuri give a quick answer.

"Ok. Now this is cup noodle and it’s the easiest thing to prepare.", Victor began explaining how to prepare a cup noodle with a demonstration, " All you need to do is open the lid. Take out the fork and spice packs. Cut it and pour the inside into the cup but if you don’t like spicy food than you shouldn’t cut this one. And then pour hot water into the cup and then all you need to do is wait three to five minutes! Give it a try, I'll help you if you need me."

"Ok.", Yuuri answer and start to prepare the cup noodle on his own. It’s kind of fun just watching him do anything, everything is new to him. When he did a new thing his face lit up but there’s still a hint of wary on his face and movement. Sometimes Victor just can’t help but feeling a bit anxious watching him. "Victor how do you make the water come out?".

"Just press the red button on the top when you want it to stop just let go of it. Make sure the you put the cup under it before pressing it.", Victor replied and continue observing Yuuri as he pressed the hot water to come out. When the water stop Yuuri move to put the cup noodle on the table, next to Victor's, now all they need to do is wait.

The mess is still there and the probability of Makkachin getting sick because she accidentally eat the pasta is getting higher. And so Victor set up a timer and start cleaning the mess, picking up all the pasta and put it in the trash as fast as he can. Yuuri start helping him after observing what he's doing. Next is the giant puddle of water on the floor, good thing is he have mop.

"Victor what’s that?"

"This is mop. It’s for cleaning the floor from mess like this or just for cleaning the floor."

Yuuri nods and Victor continue to mop the floor.

"So Yuuri, how do you feel about cooking? Sorry that it’s not a great experience."

"Well, I think I can do better, its doesn’t seems that hard on the TV."

Victor laughs, "I'll teach you how to use the stove and things about the kitchen tomorrow. Maybe you'll cook for me next time.", as be answer he finish moping all puddle on the floor. He put away the mop in the closet and as if it’s on time, the timer rings.

Yuuri who got surprised ran away from kitchen as fast as he can and hide behind the sofa, "VICTOR THERES ANOTHER FIRE!!", he yelled.

"Nope, it’s just the timer. It means that the food is done.” he walks in and see Yuuri reveal himself from behind the sofa, face beet red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry that I have made a beeping sound became traumatic for you."

"No I'm not. I was surprised that’s all.", Yuuri said and sit on the chair, "So can we eat yet?"

Victor sit across him, "Sure, just open the lid and dig in.", he hands him the fork that came in with the instant noodle.

The two began to eat their food, while talking to each other. Victor ask the siren about what kind of food he eats and about the kind of animals he meet underwater. While the other ask him about what does a human usually do and things that he saw on TV like the city, restaurant, the market, and a lot general stuff that’s shown on TV.

After finishing their meal and discard the container, Victor remember about one of the things that they talked during their meal. "Yuuri, do you want to take a bath or a shower?"

"What’s the difference?"

"Well, shower is quicker but bath is nice, you can just relax in the water and enjoy the hot water. But you still have to take a shower first.", Yuuri have been walking a lot for his first time having a leg, maybe he need a rest, "And also I don’t know if it’s comfortable for having your tail became legs, so if its uncomfortable or painful or just tiring, you can switch it back into your tail. I want Yuuri to be comfortable!".

Yuuri eyes widen in shock, "Are you sure? I mean, its weird right to have me near you in my true form. I'm the one who's staying with you shouldn’t I endure it? I mean human don’t have tail and since I'm on land I should look like one, less like a monster, more like a human." he ended it in a small voice, face facing the floor.

Hearing Yuuri said that makes his heart sunk, something probably happen, but he shouldn’t force Yuuri to talk about it. Just wait until he's comfortable, wait until Yuuri feel comfortable and safe and until he initiate the talk. Just let him move on his pace, "Yuuri, don’t say things like that.", Victor lift Yuuri face upwards, his eyes meeting straight to the siren's eyes, "First of all I never think you're weird, when I first saw you I think you are very beautiful and adorable. Second, I want you to be yourself, be comfortable. Even if you want to eat messy like the way you eat fish its okay." Yuuri groans at the joke, "All that matters I want you to be comfortable and you are not a weird monster. Here, lets Google it.", Victor let go of Yuuri face and typed the word 'monster' into the search bar.

When the result came out Victor show the screen to Yuuri face and ask him" to read it. "Monster. An Imaginary creature that is physically large, ugly, and frightening.".

"See. I'm taller than you, you are beautiful, you are not scary at all, and also you are real, not an imaginary creature. So what does this mean?", he ask Yuuri.

Yuuri mouth moves but no sound come out. "Look at me and say it louder Yuuri.", Victor cross his arm and smile.

Pink start to creep on Yuuri's face. He look away from the phone and face up towards Victor. "I'm not a monster."

"Yup!", Victor place both of his hands on Yuuri shoulder, "You are Yuuri Katsuki, a siren who screams at alarm, plays with the light switch, eats a pasta that have been used to put out the fire, wear pants ba-"

"Victor,", he whines, "I got it so please stop.", he plead.

"Good. Now it’s time for your first bath! I'm going to prepare the water, if you want to you can change your feet into tail.” Victor hurry himself to the bathroom in his room. The bathtub there quite large and Yuuri probably feel more comfortable in a bigger tub. He turns the water on making sure it’s warm, not too hot, he don’t want to boil a siren in his bathtub. Yuuri went to his own room to change his legs back into a tail with a warning, 'Don’t open the door until I come out.'. He did explain afterwards that he is still not used to changing his tail into a leg, so it will take quite a while. Some siren is able to change only in second, some took hours, and Yuuri himself took a few minutes, around 8 to 15 minutes. And the longer it took to change the more unpleasant the sight is. The good thing is it’s not painful, just the sight is the only bad thing.

While waiting for the water to fill up and Yuuri to come out Victor open up his instagram. His latest post receive quite a lot of likes. The message feature on his instagram shows quite a lot of message.

**yuri-plisetsky**   
_If you have time to play then come back to Russia and fulfill your promise!!!!!_

**Mila-babicheva**   
_Lol where are you? Yakov getting balder by the minute._

**Georgi-popovich**   
_Be free my friend. When you find the one don’t ever let them go_

**christophe-gc**  
 _I wish I could get some free time..._ :'(

There's some from his fans which he replied with a thank you. Some from various sport magazine. And there's one that catch his attention the most. It’s the Japanese skater that’s ranked 6th on the last GPF.

**Minami-kenjirou  
** _VICTOR IS THAT YUURI-KUN!?!  
_ _Are you in Hasetsu??  
_ _I know it’s a bit blurry but is that Katsuki Yuuri-kun?  
_ _Is Yuuri staying with you?  
_ _If it’s him can I visit?_

There’s two question on his head right now. How does he know Yuuri and how can he even recognize Yuuri who’s in the back ground being very blurry. 

The fastest way to find out is ask the person himself. He walks to Yuuri's room and give a knock, "Yuuri, I'm not going to come in but I want to ask you something. Do you know someone called Minami? He have yellow hair and red on the front."

"Oh, Minami-kun. What’s wrong?"

There's another person that Yuuri know and also a figure skater, again. Should he be surprised if there’s another one that’s also a figure skater? Probably, not. "Well, I post my selfie when we were on the park and you were swinging in the background so you come out very blurry. But he recognize its you, which is very shocking and he’s asking if it’s okay for him to come visit."

"If you are okay with it then sure.", there’s a sound of something falls down. Did Yuuri fell? Victor about to ask what happen but Yuuri give an immediate respond. "I'm okay! You can open the door now."

Victor heart beat faster as he open the door carefully. He have seen Yuuri with tail, but every time he see the true form of Katsuki Yuuri with tail and all his siren glory his heart want to pop out of his chest. When the door opens there’s Yuuri on the floor, wearing only his shirt, glasses placed safely on the bedside table.

"So, how is it?", Yuuri ask nervously.

"Still magnificent as ever!", he want to just stay there with Yuuri. Marveling at his beauty. But there's the tub. Almost forgot. Victor exclaim a loud 'akh', "The bathtub!! I almost forgot! I'm going to turn it off first! Do you need any help to move around?", Yuuri shakes his head and answer with an 'I'm fine', "Ok, go to the bathroom in my room. The bathtub is larger so you can relax in it.", and off he go. He don’t want the water to over flow too much so ran quickly to the bathroom and turn it off. Good thing it didn’t overflow, well, almost.

Now that the water is done there’s another problem. Yuuri probably never took a bath before. He did watch some shampoo and soap commercials, so he probably should know a little bit from that. But he still never took bath. Victor start to let his imagination run wild. There’s only the two of them in the bathroom. He bathe Yuuri all over his hair, face, upper body, and even his tail. Touching every inch of his body... No no no.  Bad Victor, he scold himself in his mind. He just need to help Yuuri took a bath for the first time. Just two guys helping each other. No ulterior motive. His intention is pure.

"Victor, is something wrong?", Yuuri is already behind him. Which means that he have been thinking impure thing for a while.

Victor turn around to answer him, "The water is warm a little bit on the hot side. But it'll feel good. Is it okay?", Yuuri nods and drag himself closer to the tub. "Before you go into the tub you need to take a bath first. Do you want me to help you?". Yuuri give another nod and dip his hand into the water slowly.

"First thing first, off with the clothes.", Victor pull the sleeve of Yuuri's shirt and Yuuri raise both of his arm so Victor could have an easier access. "Next is wash your hair, body, and face. But you need to get wet first.", that sounds wrong but he continues. Victor took the shower head and turn it on in the middle, so it'll be warm. He took a seat on the side of the bath, while Yuuri sit on the floor in front of him. He move the shower head above Yuuri head, to his back, his front, and also his tail, making sure to hit every inch of his body before turning it off. "Yuuri, remember that body wash commercial?", Yuuri nods his head, he ask this during their dinner. "This is the body wash,", Victor hands him the body wash, "If you press the top the soap will come out, but place your hand under it so you can catch the soap. Then just do it like in commercial, spread it all over your body repeatedly until there’s foam, make sure to reach your back.", Yuuri give another nod and start doing as he told. Well this is kind of erotic, Victor thought to himself.

Victor move to sit beside him, "Yuuri, can I help washing your tail?".

Yuuri stop his movement for a while. After a few seconds he give a nod and Victor start to wash Yuuri's tail eagerly. When he touch the tail it feels cold even after being sprayed by warm water and the surface feels so smooth now that it’s wet, the tail that’s adorned with beautiful blue scales might make people think it’s not that hard but it actually quite firm and really hard. No wonder it hurts a lot when Yuuri accidentally slap him with it. The fin on the side and the one on the end of his tail however is not as sturdy as the majority of the tail. It’s still firm and hard but there's scars scattered here and there. "Yuuri can your tail to the side? I need to wash the back of your tail.", Yuuri give an okay and move his tail, giving Victor more room to wash.

Victor continue to wash Yuuri's hair and face. Envying at how thick and healthy the other hair is while the person itself never wash it, expect if you count being under water. While his hair is being washed Yuuri closed his eyes and lean back towards Victor hands that’s messaging his scalps. Victor smiled at the reaction, "Do you like it?", and Yuuri just hums for an answer. "Спасибо! But we have stop now. I'm going to rinse all the foam. Close your eyes for a moment, don’t want your eyes to sting да?". Victor turn the shower on and start to move the shower head towards Yuuri's head, body, and tail. When it’s done Victor said, "It’s done! Now you can get into the tub!". Yuuri immediately move into the tub and dip himself, water start to flow out from the newly added weight. This is his first time being in a water this warm, it’s relaxing. Yuuri closed his eyes and enjoy the sensation.

Seeing that Yuuri is enjoying himself he excuse himself, "I'm going to take shower in the other bathroom. If you want to get out of the bathroom dry yourself with the towel or just call me.", Yuuri just hum and sink lower into the tub. He really is enjoying himself. "Well then enjoy.", he said and exit the bathroom

After exiting the bathroom Victor replied the message from Minami.

**V-nikiforov  
** _Yes it’s Yuuri  
_ _He said it’s okay to come over  
_ _Just tell us when you are going to come over_  

**Minami-kenjirou  
** _AAAAAAAAAAAA THANKYOU VERY MUCH!! \\(_ _≧▽≦)/  
_ _It’s been awhile since I last visit Yuuri  
_ _I'll ask my coach if I have any free day  
_ _How did you meet Yuuri-kun?  
_ _Tell me everything_

**V-nikiforov  
** _I just meet him when I went to the beach  
_ _We became friend and now he lives with me  
_ _How about you?_  

**Minami-kenjirou  
** _When I was little I almost get drown in the beach but Yuuri-kun save me  
_ _He's so coool he's like my senpai when it comes to stuff like that  
_ _Aaaah! I'm really jealous!!! I want to live with Yuuri-kun too (_ _╥__ _╥)_

This sure seems to really like Yuuri a lot and not even shy about it, Victor thought to himself.

**V-nikiforov  
** _Are you in love with him?_

**Minami-kenjirou  
** _Nononono  
_ _Not that way  
_ _I jist famfir gim  
_ _I just admire him!! ( >////<)  
_ _He's someone I look up to very much! Yuuri-kun is just so cool and nice!! He's like the cool and best big brother  
_ _He even teach me how to swim!  
_ _My coach just told me I can have a break next week. Can I come over?_

**V-nikiforov  
** _Sure  
_ _I'll tell him after he finish taking a bath_  

**Minami-kenjirou  
** _AAAAAAAAA  
_ _THANKYOU VERRYMUCH_

**V-nikiforov  
** _You're welcome_

Victor went back to the bathroom and open the door. He was about to tell Yuuri about the news but its seems that he have to tell him tomorrow. Yuuri have sink all of his body, from the top of his head to the end of his tail, into the water and is able to relax himself to the max, so relax that he even fell asleep. His face looks so peaceful. Victor just can’t help not to take a picture, so he did take a lot of pictures. Satisfied, he turns the lights off and exit the bathroom, closing the door and leave it a little bit open.

Victor sent a message to Chris and immediately went to take a shower. Even though his phone is vibrating with all the notification from Chris.

**V-nikiforov  
** _I think I'm in love_  

**christophe-gc**   
_Its about time  
_ _Who is it  
_ _Who is this special person  
_ _Boi tell me  
_ _Boi  
_ _Bae  
_ _Tell me  
_ _Tell me everything  
_ _Victor I want news ASAP  
_ _boi u can’t just tell me dat and not tell me anything more  
_ _Don’t you dare to leave me hanging like this_

 


	5. A week of surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minami will appear in the next chapter. It'll be weird if I don’t write what happen during that one week.

It’s been a week since Yuuri start living with Victor. During that week Victor spent it all to teach Yuuri a lot of basic stuff and taking him outside to explore more and also to adjust living on land. There are a lot memorable moments that became Victor best memories and most flustered moment in his life. Once, when Victor just got home from walking Makkachin while Yuuri stay at home watching some show on TV, just right after Victor sit beside him Yuuri ask him what's 'making out' means, after that Victor set up a parental control on his TV with numerous channel is blocked.

* * *

 

**The chaos in the shopping district,** ah yes, the moment where Victor feel fear the most.

 

There also times when they got separated. They were going out to buy some clothes for Yuuri, but this time Victor wants Yuuri himself is going to choose it by himself. Victor was looking at the jackets and when he turn around to show Yuuri a good jacket, he's gone. He's not in the store. When he look outside Makkachin also gone. Victor immediately get out of the store and went to search him. What he fears the most is Yuuri and Makkachin went outside the shopping district and there's car speeding up, he don’t want to think of the rest, find Yuuri and Makkachin that's the top priority right now. He run around and ask everyone he meets, and no one have seen neither of the two. It’s been ten minutes, he's started to get more worried, and he don’t want to lose both of them.

His eyes start to get teary but then the old man from the snack shop ask "Isn’t it Vicchan? What are you doing here? Your boyfriend and your dog are with the gossipers.”

"Where!?” after receiving the answer he give a quick thanks and run off to the croquette store where he told where Yuuri is.

And it’s true. There's the two of them, Makkachin sit in front of the store and staring at the food that’s on display while Yuuri is talking (more like being interrogated) with a group of woman while eating a croquette. Yuuri turn his head and spots him, "Victor! This croquette is good!” he calls with a bright smile, there's breadcrumbs on the corner of his mouth. Victor wants to scold him for going somewhere without telling him, but who could stay mad when you look at that face. The group of woman calls him and ask where did he find a boy like this, but that doesn’t matter. He lunge towards his roommate and pulls him into an embrace, holding him tight and he buries his face of the other shoulder. The other just got confused and calls him a few times, asking him what’s wrong.

"Yuuri-kun, did you tell him that you were looking around?” one of the ladies ask him.

Yuuri turn his head towards her, "No, Victor seems to be having a good time looking at jackets so I didn’t want to disturb him."

The ladies just gasp, "Oh my, Yuuri-kun you shouldn’t have done that. Vicchan must be so worried. He must have been looking for you and Makkachin everywhere."

Yuuri start to feel guilty, "Victor, I'm sorry.” Yuuri move his free hand to Victor's back, "I'm sorry for leaving with telling."

"You should be.” Victor release him from the hug, "I'm very worried you know."

Yuuri look towards the ground, ashamed by himself, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, as long as neither of you got hurt. Next time tell me first okay?” Yuuri nods at him.

The ladies now start asking question to Victor, while Yuuri munching away his croquette. Victor told them the story that both of them have agreed, Yuuri is a good old friend of Victor. But suddenly he never receive any kind of contact for months. Until a few months ago when Victor got a call from Yuuri number, however the one speaking is not Yuuri, it’s a doctor telling him that he got into an accident causing him to lost most of his memories. He's been in a coma for months and just wake up. So from then on Yuuri start to move in with him and living together.

Most of the respond is some 'oh no' and 'how terrible', "But it’s okay. Even if he forgot everything Yuuri is still my Yuuri, nothing changes. It's just that he forgot a lot, but it’s funny when he tried to do something on his own. Like there's one time when he"

"Victooooor,” Yuuri groans, "stop telling everyone embarrassing things that I did."

"But it’s not embarrassing, it's adorable, but all right. Now let go back to the clothing store first and then I'll give you a tour around here.” he entwine his hand with the smaller man's hand. The ladies seems to be delighted with what just happen and offer them self to pay for Yuuri croquette. He insist to pay it but with the group of ladies blocking him and the cashier, it futile.

They went back to the clothing store and bought another haul. Most of them is clothes that Victor recommended for Yuuri, since Yuuri himself doesn’t have a great fashion sense. They also bought two skirts, one is a grey dirndl and the other one is a white circle. Since Yuuri changes his legs into tail and the other way around very frequently, it’s kind of tiring to go back to his room just to use pants when he wants to change into leg. So Victor suggest wearing a skirt, and yes he also have to explain what a skirt is. Yuuri agree to wear it when they are inside but he still wear pants when they go outside. The reason for that is that when he wear a pants he can’t change his legs into a tail, and they do keep his siren identity their secret, so its better that way since Yuuri worried that he might accidentally transform his legs when they were outside if he's wearing a skirt since his legs is not separated.

* * *

 

**Best friend slash wingman slash love advisor slash rival**

 

Yuuri sometimes borrow Victor phone to chat with Minami and Phichit. The first he used Victor told him everything. They search for Phichit instagram and follow him and Victor shows him how to use the chat feature. in fear of being found out that he have numerous picture of Yuuri doing random stuff and being adorable, Victor ask him to sit in front of him so it’s easier for Victor to teach him. Yuuri who is still pure and innocent sit between Victor legs and leans on to his chest, there's no deeper meaning, he probably just thought it's a normal human stuff, not having a regular human contact sure is really dangerous. But Victor just enjoy the moment and warp his left hand around Yuuri abdomen while his other hand busy pointing and helping him explain stuff.

Phichit at first didn't believe that it's Yuuri, well of course, the last thing he know about his bff is that he's still living in a cave and sea, being a normal siren. So of course he ask for a proof, a selfie. So they took their first selfie together. Victor rest his chin on top of Yuuri's head, while Yuuri still leaning on Victor and hugs Makkachin. After taking the picture several times Victor sends him the second best, keeping the best one for himself and set it as his new phone background. Victor also warns Phichit not to upload the picture, 'Okay, I won’t upload it. This time.', and he leave Yuuri to chat with his best friend alone.

One day when Yuuri is catching up things with Phichit, Victor start to cook their dinner. The two focus in their own task and the room became silent, except for the sound of Victor making food. Yuuri was typing when suddenly Victor's phone receive a call. He was about to give it to Victor but he accidentally touched the answer button.

"Victor! You said you'll send a picture!” the man on the other line seems pretty upset at Victor.

Yuuri move the phone to his ear and answer, "Sorry. I'm not Victor. He's cooking dinner and I accidentally touched the answer..."

"It's okay. How about we have a little chat. I'm going to switch to video call okay. Don’t be shocked.” Yuuri move the phone away and there's a blond man with hazel colored eyes on the screen, "Bounjour, my name is Christophe Giacometti, but call me Chris. I'm Victor's best friend slash wingman slash rival. Now tell me about yourself."

"Ah, um, hello. I'm Yuuri Katsuki.", he answer shyly.

"Well aren’t you adorable.", Victor have explained the situation to him, but most of the time he would just tell him everything that Yuuri did, but never send a picture. Though he looks just as cute as he imagine. "Now tell me what do you think about Victor?” of course this is the best way to know more about your best friend crush.

"Well, he's very nice and kind. But sometimes he worries too much and sometimes he have this weird moment."

"Hm? Like for example?"

"When its cold outside he would bundle me up with a lot of blankets before going to sleep, but he only use one for himself, isn’t it cold? So I ask him to join me since he's the one who gave me all the blanket. But he would just say thanks and went to his own room and roll on his bed."

Chris just laughed while Yuuri being the only one confused, "It's okay Yuuri. Victor actually wants to join you but he's just too shy."

Yuuri tilt his head, "Why? He always hugs me."

'You slay fox', Chris thought to himself, this boy don’t know anything and his best friend who’s head over heels for the boy ask the boy to live with him and give him hugs saying that its normal. One day he will report Victor for misleading this pure boy, heck, if they end up together and get married he will give the best man speech that will embarrass the hell out of Victor. Okay, back to the chat, "You ask him to join you in bed right?” Yuuri nods, "Have you two ever sleep together in the same bed?", Yuuri shakes his head. Chris smiled (more like smirk) and got the best idea, this boy innocent will be the death of his friend. "I know a way for making Victor happy, but only you can do this, do you want to know?”

Yuuri nodded, "I have always want to give him something, but I don’t know what would be the best."

"Well, it’s not an item. When Victor did something or give you something that makes you really happy, kiss him on the cheek. Or if you want to do more, at night when he's asleep, go to his room and climb the bed, crawl under the sheet and sleep next to him. I'm sure he'll be really happy with the surprise."

"Really?” oh boy, this is fun. Yuuri really is too pure. He need to make a list to prank his best friend using his crush. What kind of face will Victor make when he have to explain this boy about the bird and the bee and sexual education.

"One hundred percent."

"Thank you so much Chris!” no Yuuri, thank you~

"Chris?” Victor just finish making dinner and about to told Yuuri. All this time he thought that he's still chatting with Phichit, but uh oh, it’s Chris.

"Heya Victor~", Chris greets him playfully, "Yuuri you are so adorable lets meet up sometimes. Don’t tell that boy what I told you okay? Bye-bye~", and off he goes.

"What did you two talk about?” Victor ask, a bit worried that Chris might told him embarrassing stuff that Victor did.

"It's a secret!"

Maybe it’s time for Yuuri to have his own phone... And make sure to block out Chris before handing the phone.

* * *

 

And his favorite event is when Yuuri tried to skate, he always call it ‘ **Siren on Ice** ’.

 

It’s the day that Victor have been looking forward the most. It’s time to teach Yuuri how to skate. He's able to booked an entire hour just for the two of them, since he also plan to do his quads might as well booked the entire ring, don’t want accidentally hit some child when he lands. He's just too excited that he practically run and drags Yuuri to Hasetsu Castle, the name of the ice skating rink, until Yuuri hand slip away from his hold and he fell down, hard.

"Yuuri! Are you all right!?” he runs back and kneel in front of the fallen siren. Makkachin nudges Yuuri's body and whines.

Yuuri groans because of the pain, "its okay. Just a little bit shocked.” he sit up and adjust his glasses. "Sorry but can we walk slower?"

Victor lend him a hand and help the other to stand up, "I should be the one who's sorry. I'm too excited."

Yuuri told its okay but Victor check Yuuri's legs first making sure it’s not hurt before continuing walking. They arrive to Hasetsu Castle 10 minutes later, Victor leave Makkachin on a spot the usual spot and tied the leash to the post. When he walk into the building he was greeted by the kind owner.

"Hello Victor! Who’s this person? I never see him before."

"This is Yuuri my roommate! Go on introduce yourself.” Victor nudges Yuuri to the front

"Eh, um, hello. I'm Katsuki Yuuri. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to! I'm Nishigori Yuuko. Is this your first time skating?” Yuuri answer with a shy yes, "Well let’s find a skate for you! Come in from that door, here's your locker key Victor, we'll catch up with you later Victor!"

"You're not going with me?” Yuuri ask, last time they got separated Victor worried so much, he doesn’t want that today. And this will be the first time Yuuri is alone with someone with no Makkachin or Victor around.

"I already have my own skates. You should go find a skate that fits well, not too big not too small, it could hurt your feet or cause accident.” Victor start to walk away.

Being left alone after being together with Victor for a long time (a whole week with someone 24/7 is new to him, be nice) make him feel nervous. He instantly pulls Victor hand to make him stop, Victor turn around, confused. Yuuri tried to say it but when he did he don’t know what to say. He just hold his hand and facing away from Victor.

Victor realize something is off, "Yuuri are you nervous?", Yuuri tighten his hold, it’s a yes, "Yuuri, look at me.", Victor put his finger under Yuuri's chin and lift the siren face so they are eye to eye. "It’s going to be okay. I'll be waiting for you on the ice. So when you are done come into the rink and I'll teach you how to skate. Everyone here is nice, they won’t hurt you or separate us."

"Yuuri come on it!” he hear Yuuko calling for him.

"Go on, I'll be waiting. Yuuko will take you to the rink when you find the skate.” Yuuri let go of his hold and start walking towards the door. He turns around and give Victor a wave before going in. Now Victor know how parents feel when their child went to school for the first time.

Victor went to the locker, changes into his skates and put all of his belongings in the locker, except his phone, incase Yuuri did something adorable. When he got into the rink Yuuri is still not there, so he did some warm up and do some small jumps and parts of his ongoing choreography that he have been thinking about. He lands his signature quadruple flip smoothly and he hears the door open. He turn around to see Yuuko supporting Yuuri who's wearing a helmet and a lot of safety gear. Victor instinctively take out his phone and took a lots of picture.

Victor skate his was to the barrier and leans on them, taking a closer look at Yuuri and his safety gear, "Yuuko isn’t this too much?"

"Well, he start falling down when he wear his skates. And I'm really worried if get injured, so it’s better this way.” Yuuko opens the gate for Yuuri to get on the ice, "Once you take off the guards you can go on the ice.", Yuuri sit on the bench and took of his guards, "Victor should I really leave you two alone? He's really new to this, I can teach him while you do some training."

"It's okay, I want to teach him how to skate by myself.", Victor saw Yuuri going into the rink, holding the barrier for his live while his leg trembling like a new baby deer. And of course another new picture for Victor.

"I'm leaving you two alone now. If you need any help just go to the front desk.” Victor reply with a thank you and now they are alone.

He skate his way towards Yuuri who is still holding the barrier, "Yuuri come here, and I’ll hold you.” Victor spread his arm forward. Yuuri turn around while still holding the barrier, his face shows that his nervous level is on the top of its game. Victor skate closer so Yuuri could feel safer, "Hold my hand, I won’t let you go."

Yuuri still feel nervous being on a slippery surface of the ice, but Victor is standing in front of him and look very relaxed, well he did figure skating for a living. He slowly hold Victor hand and let go of the barrier, Victor rains him with praises each time he let go of the barrier. Victor pulls Yuuri to the middle of the rink, giving him more space and less barrier.

"First lesson. Stop hunching your back to the front. You could fall forward if you keep doing that.” he corrected Yuuri torso with one hand while the other still holding Yuuri hand, "Then you need to bend your knee a little. And then to move forward you need to move your leg to the side, if you move it like you are running you could fall. Now,” Victor let go of Yuuri and move backward, away from Yuuri. The siren face went to full panic and his body instantly freeze, "Calm down Yuuri. Try to move forward.” Victor reassure him softly.

Yuuri took a deep breath, this is his first attempt to move by himself on the ice. Victor is watching him, his face is calm but his eyes show a mixture of worry and excitement. He don’t want to let the other down. He shut his eyes and move his legs, preparing himself mentally to fall over and meet the cold hard ice. And yes, he fell, but what his face meet is not cold and hard, it’s warm? He open his eyes and see that its Victor holding him, he's smiling ear to ear. He want to apologize for falling, but instead he scream in surprise when Victor hold him tight and lift him from the ice and spin on the ice.

"Yuuri!! You did it!! You move forward by yourself!!! I'm so proud of you!!!” even if he almost fell over its ok. His Yuuri took the courage to move on a new environment by himself! This need to be celebrated, after this they are going to eat outside! To a place where the food is good and new to Yuuri!!!

They did more skating after Victor put Yuuri down. When Yuuri took a break Victor did his training and try to finish his new choreography. There's something missing, he need someone to compose the song of course but the song that have been playing in head is the one that Yuuri did when they were in the park. But is it okay for him to send the audio to the composer?

Their session is almost over so they get off from the ice and put the guard on their skates. Yuuri sat on the bench trying to do it on his own, this might be a good time for it, "Yuuri, do remember that time when we went to the park?", Yuuri look at Victor and said yes, a bit confused at why he ask that. "When we were there you sing a song and I recorded it because it's just sound so beautiful. Do you mind if I use it for my program?"

Yuuri looks away and stare at the ground silently. What if they know it’s a siren voice!? What if they know Victor live with a non-human being? But he want to give something back to Victor, he already did so much for him. But he don’t want people to hear it, "But what if they found out?"

"They won’t.", Victor sit next to Yuuri, "How about I ask a friend of mine to compose a song based on yours? I will ask them not to add your voice to the song. Is it okay?"

Well, it’s true that the problem.is solved, and the answer should be, "Sure." and with that Victor hug Yuuri so tight that the siren fell like he's going to die in an embrace. Meanwhile Yuuko who came to check them feel very relieved that her triplet is still on school or else this situation could get leaked to the media. It’s could cause chaos on their life, but its okay to take a picture, as long as she hide it from her triplet.


End file.
